


Exploding Boxes

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, a bit of angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a demon, Harry is an Angel. When Harry decides to try and help the man Louis is trying to hurt, their paths cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Boxes

Louis roamed the streets, spinning his stick in his hand, thankful for the fact that no one could see him. He smirked as he passed all the humans and they didn’t notice him. His eyes sparkled red and he noticed a man fumbling out of his house, trying to lock the door and hold on to his coffee at the same time. He was obviously in a rush, and Louis zoomed over. He placed his chin in his hands as he watched the man, and almost took pity on him. It was so sad that he had to be so terrible at life. As the man went to step down the stairs on the porch, Louis stuck out the stick he was holding and with a flick of his wrist, the man almost fell down the stairs face-first.

 

_Almost._

 

Louis was shocked as the man caught himself, shaken by the trip but he brushed himself off and kept going on his way. Louis was angry. He would’ve been happy just making that man fall, but now it was his mission to do so. He followed the guy down the street and every once awhile would try and trip him. But every damn time he would catch himself and keep walking. When the guy finally got a cab, Louis just moved a truck to hit the car, not enough to kill anyone but enough to put a damper on the day. He heard a sigh from behind him.

 

“Really, was that necessary? I mean why were you even trying to trip him anyway? He do something to you? Like an exorcism or something?” A voice from behind him said, and Louis turned around slowly. Humans couldn’t see him, so who the hell was talking to him? Louis came face to face with the culprit and damn...

 

This guy was _gorgeous_.

 

Louis’ eyes fell upon the man a few inches taller than him, with curly hair and green eyes that were sparkling. A chiseled jaw line that led down into a body that was just wow. But Louis was still alarmed by the all-white attire.

 

“And who are you?” Louis asked.

 

“Harry, the angel that let that guy not fall before you hit his cab with a truck.” Harry said. Louis gave him another once over. “And you are?”

 

“Louis, the demon that’s very upset by the fact that you didn’t let the guy fall down the steps.” Louis answered, holding his hand in mock. Harry mockingly took it, glaring at Louis as he roughly shook his hand, forcing both of them closer and leaning down so they were eye to eye, only inches from each other as they kept glaring.

 

“Well, if you’d kindly not do anything more demonlike, it’d be greatly appreciated.” Harry said, pulling his hand away and casually adjusting his shirt. Louis guffawed.

 

“Not do anything more ‘demonlike,’ you’re funny.” Louis chuckled turning and beginning to walk away, flicking his wrist and upturning someone’s coffee all over their shirt.

 

“I’m serious. I’ve got connections with the big guy ya know.” Harry threatened, trailing behind Louis and helping to clean up the person’s stain. Louis laughed again.

 

“So did I, until I fell. God can’t really do shit to a demon.” Louis explained, then took a turn into an alley, too lazy to wreak much more havoc today. And he also wanted to talk a bit to this angel who obviously wasn’t really aware of how the world worked. Harry followed him into the shadows of the alley. He literally shined and lit up the entire alley. Louis was intrigued. He hadn’t seen many angels before.

 

“Oh right, I forgot. Kinda knew to this.” Harry explained.

 

“Oh?” Louis said, now excited, he could teach this kid some stuff. Corrupt him a little.

 

“Yeah, but don’t try anything on me, I know how these things work. You’re gonna try and make me a demon too. You can’t do that.” Harry suddenly became aware that he had opened up about his vulnerability.

 

“I would never Harry. You’re too cute.” Louis said, very purposefully trying to get Harry off his rocker. Although Louis wasn’t lying, Harry was really cute, yet kind of intimidating because of his height (but Louis would never admit that to him). Louis kind of wanted to kiss his face off.

 

“I- what? But don’t you want me to be a demon? They told us that all demons wanted to convert us.”

 

“Who’s they?” Louis asked, sitting down on a bin and twirling his black spiny stick in his hands.

 

“The archangels. They train us.” Harry answered, sitting next to them. Louis was pretty sure demons and angels were never meant to be this close to each other, but he didn’t really care.

 

“Didn’t know that.” Louis shrugged, then blew up one of the empty boxes sitting in the alley, because he felt like it. Harry groaned, and flicked his wrist so that the box was put back together. He would get aggravated really fast with Louis if he kept doing this. No matter how pretty the demon was, Harry had to keep order.

 

“Well it’s true. And if you’d kindly stop making a mess of things, I would greatly appreciate it.” Harry muttered the last part.

 

“HA! Stop making a mess of things? You’re funny kid, really funny.” Louis chuckled, and just for good measure, exploded the box that Harry was sitting. Harry fell to the ground with an oof, and glared up at Louis from where he was sitting.

  
  


“I’m not a kid. Arsehole.” Harry grumbled, fixing the box and sitting on it again.

 

“Aren’t you?” Louis pushed, scooching close. “You seem like it to me.” Harry shuddered. He didn’t want too get involved with Louis, he couldn’t get involved with Louis. Louis was a demon Harry kept reminding himself. Louis had lost his morals as soon as he saw Harry staring up at him from the ground, upset but pouty like a child and wow Louis wanted that. Bad.

 

“I am _not._ ” Harry got defensive, and turned away from Louis. Louis stood up and went around to look Harry in the eye.

 

“You _are_.” Louis teased, tweaking his eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“I’m _not_.” Harry moved an inch closer to Louis, lips pursed.

 

“You _are_.” Louis insisted, moving so their lips were just millimeters away from each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Louis blood red eyes were a constant reminder that he was a demon, and Harry’s light was a constant reminder that he was an angel- and that neither of them should want this or do this. But they didn’t care. Suddenly, Louis’ lips were pressed on Harry’s and electricity radiated through the both of them. Louis pulled Harry up from his sitting position so they were standing up and then pushed him up against the wall, kissing him fervently. When the pulled away for air, Harry whispered, “We shouldn’t, we-we can’t,” but he was rudely cut off by Louis’ lips back on his; any thoughts of regret pushed out the window by the feeling of Louis’ tongue slipping in his mouth and pressing against his. Louis ground his hips down onto Harry’s, eliciting a moan from the angel, that was swallowed by Louis. Then Louis moved his lips to Harry’s jaw, kissing all the way up to his ear, then nibbling on his earlobe lightly. Harry groaned and pulled at Louis’ hips in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. They could feel each others hard ons pressed against each other and Harry let out a loud moan as Louis began sucking lovebites onto his neck, simultaneously grinding down on him.

 

“Fuck.” Harry mumbled, he should not have been enjoying this as much as he was.

 

“Let’s go inside.” Louis said, then grabbed Harry and pulled him through the wall into the back of a crappy motel. Then Harry grabbed Louis, letting his wings show for the first time. (Which Louis was mesmerized by, reached out to touch them, but the first feather he touched burned off, so he stopped before Harry could notice.) Harry flew them up through the motel until they found an empty hotel room. They dead bolted the door, then Louis pushed Harry back onto the bed.

 

“Shirt off.” Louis ordered, as he pulled his off. Harry scrambled to get his off as well, wanting to impress Louis. Then Louis straddled Harry, running his hands up and down his toned body and pressing his fingertips to the few lovebites on Harry’s neck that he had made. Harry stayed still, not moving until Louis said he could, because he figured that’s how it was going to work. But he really, _really_ , wanted to touch Louis chest, rub his hands all over it and touch the tattoos on Louis’ arm.

 

“You wanna touch babe?” Louis asked. Harry nodded eagerly. “Go ahead, don’t be shy.” Harry immediately took his big hands and roamed them all over Louis’ body, touching every part he could reach, and when he was satisfied, he grabbed Louis’ neck and pulled him down, pulling their lips together. Louis had the dominant position, so he started grinding down on Harry again, giving them both friction but yet not enough because of the guard of pants that they both had on. The black skinny jeans Louis was wearing clashed beautifully with the white trousers that Harry was wearing as they kissed heatedly, tongues pushing against each other and finding the crooks and crannies in each others mouths. When Louis finally won total dominance, he pushed his tongue up and running the tip of his tongue down the roof of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s groan was swallowed in Louis’ mouth. Harry’s hands clawed in between them, reaching down and tugging at Louis’ pants. Louis took the hint and pulled his pants and underwear down, then returned to where he was sitting and began kissing down Harry’s chest.

 

He took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue as his hand played with the other one. Harry moaned loudly.

 

“Fuck, _gosh_ Louis,” He panted out. Louis then switched nipples, wrapping his lips around the other nipple and teasing and tweaking the other with his fingers. Harry was groaned loudly, and now start fumbling with his pants, trying to get them off. They weren’t very tight, but they still restrained him from getting full contact from Louis who was just sitting there, naked, on top of him, dick wedged in between their bodies. But Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and moved them.

 

“Let me babe.” Louis whispered, then kissed all the way down Harry’s chest, stopping once too run his tongue around Harry’s belly button. When he finally got to the waistband of his pants, he kissed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the waistline and purposefully grazed his chin over the bulge in Harry’s pants and Harry groaned in frustration.

 

“Louis, _please,_ please, please just something. _Please_.” Harry begged, and Louis chuckled.

 

“Of course, of course.” Louis said, then tugged Harry’s pants and underwear down in one tug and looked at his cock. “How are you not a cocky bastard?” Louis wondered aloud as he stared at how big Harry was, before taking his dick in his hands and beginning to pump it. Harry groaned loudly, bucking his hips up involuntarily.

 

“I dunno. I’m an angel.” Harry said through pants. Louis chuckled again.

 

“Right, Almost forgot because of how slutty you’re being.” Louis said. Harry groaned. Louis spread Harry’s legs and settled between them, pressing his lips to Harry’s dick lightly. Suddenly, he was worried. Harry was so innocent, so kind, he was a fucking angel for goodness sake. Louis didn’t want to hurt him. (No matter how appealing it actually sounded.) “Is this okay?” Louis asked, staring up at Harry. The look on Harry’s face didn’t propose much of a question.

 

“Y-yes. Just, _do it_.” Harry answered, and Louis listened. Louis took the tip of Harry’s dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before dipping his tongue in the slit. Harry moaned loudly and Louis maintained eye contact so he knew he was doing everything right. If he had asked Harry, he would’ve gotten a “Yes yes yes why did you stop yes oh yes keep going.” But he didn’t ask, so Harry didn’t speak, just moaned pornigraphically and laced his hands through his hair. Louis then took Harry completely in his mouth, all the way down so his long eyelashes brushed Harry’s stomach, and Harry moaned louder as his tip his the back of Louis’ throat. Louis started bobbing up and down with his hand pumping the parts he couldn’t reach. Harry was moaning loudly and that made Louis deepthroat him again, getting a loud shout from Harry as Louis gagged on Harry’s dick and Louis’ throat muscles twitched around it. Then Louis pulled off, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the tip one last time for good measure.

 

“That was amazing. I loved it. Wow.” Harry was panting hard, and it made it sound like he had just come when he hadn’t really gotten close. Or Louis didn’t think he had, he was only getting groans and moans and sounds from Harry.

 

“Talk more like that while I’m doing it will ya? Need some reassurance that I’m doing something right.” Louis requested, kissing Harry’s chest lightly. Harry nodded.

 

“Yea, yea of course, always. I’ll talk more, don’t worry, I’ll keep going I’ll-” Harry was rambling, and Louis stopped it by sticking his fingers into his mouth.

 

“Suck on them for me, baby.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s chest reassuringly. Harry obliged, sucking and licking and swirling the fingers in his mouth. Louis groaned at the feeling of Louis’ warm tongue making his fingers warm and wet. When three of his fingers were slicked up enough, He pulled them from Harry’s hot mouth, and trailed them down his body leaving a path of saliva, until he reach his dick. He maneuvered around it, and his fingertips found his hole. He traced harry’s hole with his wet fingers and Harry shuddered.

 

“P-Please. Just, _please_.” Harry begged. “I want your fingers, please. Louis please fill me up with your fingers.” Louis chuckled at Harry’s eagerness.

 

“OKay, shhh, okay.” Louis said, then slipped a finger into Harry. Harry was extremely tight, almost impossibly so. Harry groaned loudly.

 

“Feels good Lou. Really good. Move Lou.” Harry said and Louis moved in and out slowly.

 

“Is this okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “Really good, Lou.”

 

“Can I add another?” Louis asked.

 

“Course Lou, yes, of course, you feel so good oh my gosh yes, of course.” Harry said, pushing his bum down on Louis’ finger. Louis chuckled again, but slipped in another finger, allowing Harry to adjust before pumping them in and out slowly and then beginning to scissor them. Harry groaned.

 

“You’re doing great babe, just great. You look really hot with my fingers inside of you.” Louis reassured, running his other hand lightly up and down Harry’s thighs. Harry was moaning and groaning, writhing as Louis’ fingers twirled and curled inside of him. Louis was trying to find Harry’s prostate, and when he did, Harry let out a high-pitched yelp.

 

“There, keep touching _there_ , please.” Harry begged, pushing his bum down farther. “Please Louis _again._ ”

 

“Of course Harry, hold on baby.” Louis reassured, pumping his fingers in and out and with each thrust rubbing against Harry’s prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through Harry’s body each time. Louis added a third finger but didn’t stop pumping, because Harry adjusted quickly with the pleasure that was coursing through his body, and his stomach started to tighten up and get warm and tingly.

 

“Louis, Lou I’m close. I’m close Lou, just get inside me. Want your dick inside me.” Harry was begging, and Louis loved it. Louis kissed Harry’s chest lightly as he pulled his fingers out. Harry winced at the empty feeling and urged Louis to “Hurry please I need it hurry please.”

 

Louis spit on his hand at placed it on his dick, pumping it a few times to give it the much needed friction until it was slicked. There was precum beading on the tip already, just from the sight of Harry, sweaty, curls plastered to his forehead and chest rising and falling fast, dick thick and just begging to be touched resting on his stomach and he just looked so perfect Louis couldn’t take it. As soon as his dick was slicked up enough, he nudged it at Harry’s hole, planning on taking it very slow.

 

“You ready babe?” Louis asked. Harry nodded frantically.

 

“Yes yes of course please.” Harry replied. Louis pushed in slightly, so the tip of his dick was just in Harry. Then Harry shoved himself down on Louis, making Louis moan at the sudden sensation of being fully inside Harry. The warm, tight heat enveloped Louis and it was something he had never felt before, but then he remembered about Harry.

 

“You okay?” Louis asked, pressing kisses up and down Harry’s chest as he adjusted.

 

“Yea, I’m fine Louis, just move.” Harry said, wiggling his bum down on Louis to try and get him deeper. Louis understood and pulled back out slowly, before pushing in again carefully. He looked down at where his dick entered Harry and almost lost it. Harry’s hole was stretched wide around Louis’ girth, like he could’ve been split open. And Louis didn’t want to hurt an angel.

 

“Louis, move more, faster, harder, just move!” Harry begged, trying hard to get Louis deeper, faster. Louis kissed Harry’s neck and whispered in his ear.

 

“You sure babe? Don’t wanna hurt you, such an angel.” Louis asked, and Harry would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that he needed more, and Louis was just sitting inside of him and not doing anything.

 

“Yes I’m sure. Please Louis just move.” Harry begged, so Louis started moving.

 

Louis pulled out so just the tip was inside of Harry, then slammed back in. Harry groaned loudly and his chest lurched up, and he began gripping Louis’ back. Louis pulled out again and pushed back in, long, deep strokes with a different angle every time as he tried to find Harry’s prostate. When he found it, Harry shouted and his hips jerked up involuntarily. Harry clawed at Louis’ back.

 

“There Louis there! Keep doing that, yes!” Harry shouted , pushing his hips down in time with Louis thrusts. Louis groaned and kept going at the same pace, hitting Harry’s prostate every time.

 

Louis’ thrusts became shorter and shallower as he neared his end. Harry felt the pleasure building in his abdomen at the same time.

 

“Lou, Louis I’m close. I’m so close Louis.” He started panting and wasn’t able to do much else.

 

“Same, babe, same. Come with me okay? Wait till I say so.” Louis said. Louis leaned over and attached his lips to Harry’s throat, sucking and nipping until a lovebite formed as Harry writhed underneath him as his dick sat untouched on his stomach. Louis knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came, so he pulled back from Harry’s neck.

 

“You gonna come untouched for me babe? Come untouched for me.” Louis urged, and Harry nodded. “C’mon babe, come for me.” Louis whispered, and hit Harry’s prostate dead on, and that was all it took for Harry to come hard all over their chest. Harry tightened around Louis, and Louis came deep inside Harry not long after Harry had came. Louis kept thrusting as they rode out their highs, and then collapsed on top of Harry.

 

He carefully pulled out, and Harry winced as he did. They laid next to each other and panted, chests rising and falling tiredly. Then Harry realised what had just happened.

 

“I just had sex with a demon.” Harry stated, head turning to look at Louis who was just gorgeous and in a mind of his own.

 

“And I just fucked an angel. Never thought I’d see the day.” Louis chuckled as he looked at Harry.

 

“This was amazing, but I really have to go. I have to be protecting someone, somewhere.” Harry said, as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He already felt sore in his rear, but didn’t say anything as he got up and grabbed his clothes, beginning to pull them on. Louis still laid on the bed, naked.

 

“Well, don’t you have to go make mischief or something?” Harry asked. Louis sat up and nodded, in a bit of a daze. Harry grabbed onto Louis once they were both fully dressed, and they floated down to the first floor, before Louis grabbed Harry and brought him back into the alleyway. They both just stared at each other not exactly sure what to do.

  
Then Louis exploded a box, and Harry chuckled as he fixed it.


End file.
